


Do It Again

by periwren



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Classified doesn't know what comes over him and he certainly doesn't get the expected reaction from Skipper.





	Do It Again

Classified’s heart was pounding.

He couldn’t believe he just did that! What the hell had come over him?!? Had he officially gone insane?

Skipper turned his head sharply towards the panicking wolf, the first rays of the morning sunrise making his glare all the more striking. Classified couldn’t keep eye contact, he quickly looked away.

“What was _that_?” asked the indignant penguin.

Classified couldn’t speak – he had become tongue tied. Nor could he bring himself to look back at Skipper.

“Classified!” demanded Skipper, he would not let the leader of the North Wind ignore him.

“Ah-ah um it was a-affection.” stammered Classified still refusing to make any eye contact. Classified realized that he was panting slightly. What in the world had come over him? Was he going delirious from lack of sleep?

The North Wind and the Four penguins had just finished (begrudgingly) working together on an intense life-threatening mission (that neither team had realized that the other was working on until they both fell for the evil villain’s trap and had to fight their way out) and together they had saved the day (again). But in the mayhem the head villain had escaped. They had to go after them! But first they needed to recuperate – much of the North Wind’s equipment had been damaged and battle had gone on for many hours.

Despite their victory over the henchmen – all team members were various stages of being beaten black and blue, numerous cuts, bruises and scraps all around. Both Classified and Skipper had volunteered to keep watch for the few remaining hours of the night – in case their enemy came back for an ambush while everyone was resting (Classified didn’t trust Skipper not to fall asleep on the job and Skipper didn’t trust Classified not to get his butt kicked if he was by himself).  

But as the sun had started to rise, while Classified was sitting next to the small but determined leader of the penguins, he had the overwhelming urge to _kiss_ Skipper. Even worse he had acted on this urge and _kissed_ Skipper! With no warning whatsoever – he had just leant over and pecked right on the cheek.

 _WHHHHYYYY?_ Classified mentally screamed at himself, _did I do that? I must be sleep deprived – no! I must have a concussion-_

“Disgusting,” spat Skipper.

Classified couldn’t help but flinch at the flat-out rejection from the penguin. He felt is insides squirm and curl up into a little ball.

“Do it again.” Skipper ordered.

Classified let out a small gasp and did a double take finally looking over at the penguin, he couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“Didn’t you hear me solider? Kiss me again and this time do it like you mean it – alright? You ain’t kissin your sister here.”

Classified blinked still frozen on the spot.

“Oh c’mon Classified – do I gotta show you how a real bird gets the job done for everything? Okay lesson one – put some passion into it, but specifically in your case, watch those teeth capeesh?”

“Ah – wha mphff!” Classified didn’t get to finish as Skipper jumped up and somehow coordinated his beak with the wolf’s mouth to give a very passionate kiss. Maybe he could learn a thing of two from Skipper after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently (from google) the American spelling is capeesh but it's capiche in Italian but I think Skipper would deliberately use the American spelling.


End file.
